A Tribute to the last and final Animorph book
by MercedesofHPA
Summary: It is exactly what the title says. I'm not gonna beg to read or review if u wanna read it fine if u dont then thats okay too


Body Monday June 25, 2001 

This is a tribute the last and final book of the Animorphs series. 

Most people wouldn't consider this a real fanfiction because, well, it's not. This isn't a story that goes along with the book 'cause I don't think we should make anymore stories that deal with the books. The hurt is to real. This isn't a poem or anything like that it is just my thoughts and feelings about my beloved series that I probably love more than Harry Potter, which is a lot 'cause I am a total "Pot(ter) Head". I will really really really miss the Animorph series 'cause it was like my escape from the world. I could go and read my Animorphs and be immediately sucked into their world. I could us my Animorph escape long before I could use my Harry Potter. And there for a while, even after read Harry, when I would read an Animorph book I couldn't get out of their world. I was pretending and always thinking bout them. When I would day-dream it would always end up thinking 'bout them. I couldn't get out. I had to read other books just to get out and concentrate on school work or something. Well, any way, here's my tribute. 

I got the last book yesterday, along with the Remnants, I already knew some of what was in store. I did not know that one of the Animorphs was going to die. I didn't discover that until I read the cover. I knew from the previous book that it was all gonna end. I also knew, after I read the cover (and the inside flap with the Ellimist), that it would either be Jake or Rachel that was gonna die. I can't really write this with out tearing up and feeling great pain. Jake, Cassie, and Tobias were my favorite characters. But so were Rachel and Marco. (I still had hard feelings for Ax because he felt hate for Cassie and considered her a traitor when he was a traitor too.) I mean I really related to Rachel and Cassie both. Soon Rachel was one of my favorite characters as I read the books. (And I like Marco only because he was funny.) 

Anyway, dumb me decided to read the A Letter to the Fans first, dumb move. If any of u reading this haven't read the last book my advice to you is don't read A Letter to the Fans first. Anywhoo, by the end of the letter I was already crying my heart out. Especially when I read You may now demorph. Oh man, that was a total heart and tear jerker. When I read that I started balling. I didn't want to read the book 'cause it was already making me sad. Well I started the book crying on the outside and ended the book crying on the inside. I was balling my eyes out almost the whole time I was reading the first few chapters. I mean her death was so..... short. Oh God, now I'm gonna start crying again hold on... okay I'm better now. I had kinda stopped crying by the time I had gotten to where Marco first starts to speak. (And it mad me mad when I read Cassie's part, 

cause she wasn't even crying. That makes me SO mad. I mean she's suppose to be her best friend and she's not even crying. I mean didn't she cry when some of the yeerks died? and she's not even crying for Rachel? How mean! The only person crying was Tobias. Poor Tobias. Good ole' Tobias. Man, I love that bird.) Well I maybe made a sad laugh, not even enough to make it a laugh, at some of Marco's jokes then... it all went. ~POP~ When I saw what Marco said on page 46 about the Andalite captain or whatever. I broke down. I started laughing my head off. When Marco said his translation of what Jake said, "Guess again, you mean old fart." I bust out laughing. I mean it was funny, but ya'll are probably thinking okay.... this girl's lost her mind. Maybe it was because it was so late at night. I mean it was like 1:00 in the morning or later. I don't know, I just started laughing and couldn't stop. And because of all the balling my eyes out I was all "loose" inside my head and when I laughed real hard.... well you get the picture. I went to the bathroom to get a tissue and I was laughing when I was holding the tissue up on my nose and it made me snort. Then I started laughing at that. I went back and laid back down on my bed and continued laughing while I read the story. I calmed down sooner or later and the sadness filled in again. 

And there the sadness remains. I am going to dedicate this next part to.... to.... to Rachel. The brave Xena princess warrior who died doing what her "prince" ordered. I don't blame Jake. He had to do what he had to do. There is a hole in my heart now. Well actually two holes. I know that Rachel was just a fictional character but, I mean five years is a long time. And when you read about a person for five years you sorta get attached to them. And now I have a hole in my heart where Rachel was and where the Animorphs book series. I don't think that the Remnants will ever come close to filling that spot. 'Cause you just ain't going to get another Animorphs unless K.A. decides to write them again. There's just nothing like them. They were the bomb. Heck, they still are the bomb. And I will always remember them even if there is a great sadness there. I still can't think about Rachel with out tearing up. And when I have kids, I'm gonna let them read Animorphs and Megamorphs and the chronicles. Well, the sadness feels lighter now that I've talked about it but I don't want to think about it anymore so this is the conclusion of my tribute to the last and final book of Animorphs and my dedication to Rachel. And now as I have gotten this off my heart and chest I'm gonna do what K.A. told me to do. I'm going to demorph now. Thank you K.A. for the wonderful books that taught all the fans things even if no one else realizes it. I loved the books and there will never be anything like it again. Thanks again K.A. it has been great. And now I will demorph. 

Written from the heart of Mercedes of HPA. 

I would like to thank Tony Brock for introducing me to Animorphs in the first place. If it weren't for you buddy, I would have never read them. Thanks Brock. 

Love, 

me. 


End file.
